The Freak The Crazy and The Goth (Invader Zim Fanfic Dib x oc x Zim)
by CAExJKL
Summary: This story explains of our crazy, rude, sarcastic heron Cat. She moves into a town with a dark secret, little do they know she also got a little secret of her own. What happens when she meets a guy with green skin and another with a big head? Who knows so read it already. *Warning does involve alcohol, smoking, and some smut enjoy!* Leave comments! "OBEY THE FIST!


-Cat's P.O.V.-

The name is Charlee Black, but everyone calls me Cat due to my charcoal black hair and deep emerald green eyes. You could say I'm pretty normal, well except the fact that I'm a psychic. I have these weird powers for example, telepathy, telekinesis, and pyrokinesis as well as many more surprises. Although, everytime I use one of these powers my eyes change from green to deep purple.

I also didnt exactly have total control of my powers. I usually end up getting myself in trouble, peeking into other peoples minds, especially when I was a kid, or accidentally destroy things. Another downfall because these powers I was also be hunted down like a wild animal. Which caused my father and I to move from town to town.

So now we are currently driving away to a new home because I once again royally screwed up. Which caused an uproar and more drama and getting us kicked out of another town and more hunters on my back. My father was scolding me the entire way to our new home about using my powers. Again...

I sighed and blew my bangs out of my eyes. "You're lucky, you know that? I found a scientist who's looking for helpers that pays well in the next town were going to." He yells at me the whole time we were driving. I looked over from the car window at him and mumbled. "Sorry." What I was really thinking is how oddly convenient.

We move up to this small run down cul-de-sac and found a nice two story black house with a small front porch and decent sized yard. I look to my right and see next to our new home an awkward shaped house that was purple and had freaky gnomes, puffer fish, and a sign saying "I love Earth" in the front yard. My first thought this person next to us is probably on drugs. Once parked the u-haul I got out and looked around the new neighborhood. My father glared at me and pointed his finger. The look that meant "don't think about using your powers on the neighbors".

I rolled my eyes and shoved my hands in my ripped up black jean shorts and walked toward the back of the truck to start unpacking the hard way. Since we had done this so often we always traveled light which made it quick to move some of our stuff in.

Once we had most of the boxes and furniture in my father decides to order food from a place called Bloatys Pizza. After he gets off the phone he hands me a piece of paper with a schedule on it. "You're going to the high school around here tomorrow." My father stated. I nodded and started at the paper and notice it was spelled 'SKOOL'. I glanced up at my dad and pointed at it. "You do realize this is a school filled with morons..." he almost snapped at me. "Well you'll fit right in if you keep blowing your cover. Don't get in trouble and please try to make new friends and most importantly don't use your powers."

I wanted to say something but I deserved that. And I should cut him some slack especially considering he was alone because of me. My mother couldn't handle the fact her daughter was a freak, so she isn't around anymore. I mumbled back. "I'll behave..."

-The Next Day-

I hear an annoying buzz coming from my floor. I fall off the bed trying to snooze my alarm. I really need to get a nightstand... I drag myself up from the ground and throw on a black shirt with a creepy cat on it and wore dark blue jeans with holes in the knees and my old black combat boots. I grabbed my brush and got the knots out of my bed head and quickly brushed my teeth. I ran down the stairs and find a granola bar with a note and pen on the table.

"Cat,

Sorry I had to leave early for my first day at work good luck on your first day of 'skool' I love you kiddo.

-Dad"

I flip the note over and write.

"Thanks Dad love you too."

I grab my granola bar and start munching on it then headed out the door. As I lock up the front door I look over to see a boy with black hair and... green skin? He was standing at the end of the weird looking purple house. I had to rub my eyes and do a double take. This kid had green skin, and no ears or a nose. That probably beats me on the weird scale, I just might fit in here. I decided go up and talk to the strange looking guy. "Hey can you help me, I'm new and trying to find this 'Skool'?"

He glances at me and stares up and down. "I don't want to help a filthy human." Then turns and walks down the sidewalk. Well this dude was a prick. "Damn, you would think someone would still have the humanity to help another person out." I muttered. As soon as I said that, his attitude changed and he ran back to me and said "why yes, I'd love you help, you fellow human." Green, bi-polar, and my next door neighbor. Well this should get interesting...

After a few blocks we run into a another kid with a big head, wearing glasses and a black lab coat with a cow lick hair cut. Even with the big head he looked kinda cute. Beside him was a very creepy looking girl wearing a dark purple dress with a skull on it, she was playing on some type of handheld device. As soon as he looked over at us, he glared the green kid down and screamed "ZIM!!!" So that's his name.

"Dib..." He mutters. "What are you doing with that girl, is she your allied alien, or one of your human test subjects?" He barks. My eyes widen. OK, not so cute anymore, more kinda like a psycho. "Dib, this is my new human neighbor. She moved next door and I was trying to show her to 'skool'." The boy named Dib gave me a concerned look. "Are you his hostage? You can tell me." I raised my eyebrow. "Um, he's right, I am new to the neighborhood and didn't know how to get here and asked him if he could show me."

"Oh, well if he tries anything let me know." He glares back at Zim. We all some how ended up walking together, until we got to the school as soon as we reached it I look over at Dib and ask. "Why is the school misspelled?" He rolls his eyes and says. "Once you meet everyone you'll find out." I chuckled. "You seem smarter then most people around here."

He nods and kinda blushes at my comment and says "Well my father's a scientist and wants me to become one but what I wanna do is be a paranormal investigator." When he said that his eyes lit up which made me tell he was very passionate about his goal. I then hear by accident Dib saying in his head. "She seems nice but she's hanging with Zim, so she could be an alien."

Without thinking twice I opened my mouth and said "I am not an alien!" He raised an eyebrow and replied. "I didn't say that." I blush with embarrassment and said. "I'm sorry I thought you said something." I kept my head down and walked in awkward silence with Dib and Zim to the building and ironically the same classroom.

I look around to see students who looked about dumb as they come and glance over to see this snake like woman who looked so old, she probably went to kindergarten with Jesus. Not to mention so creepy her face would probably haunt my nightmares for the rest of my life. "Alright class we have a new student introduce your self then after that I don't wanna hear a word out of your mouth."

I still couldn't get over how creepy this woman looked I cleared my throat and said. "My name is Cat. That's about it." I again kept hearing voices of the students saying. "She looks weird", "She was walking with Dib and Zim she's probably just as weird as them", "Why is she dressed like that?"

No one was actually talking I just heard their thoughts. Then the scary teacher points to a boy sitting behind Dib and yells. "You, your going to the under ground classroom." She hits a button and the floor opened and he dropped down into the hole and a new empty desk was replaced. I quickly sat behind Dib and stared at the scary teacher who I found out her name was Miss. Bitters. That seemed very fitting for her. Looking around this place seeing a freaky kid with green skin, one with a big head and obsession with the paranormal who seems pretty crazy, and a entire school filled with idiots...

I think I'm going to like it here.


End file.
